familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
December 9
Events * 536 - Byzantine General Belisarius enters in Rome while the Ostrogothic garrison peacefully leaves the city, returning the old capital to its empire. *1425 - The Catholic University of Leuven is founded. *1531 - First apparition of the Virgin Mary (Our Lady of Guadalupe) to Juan Diego Cuauhtlatoatzin on Tepeyac Hill *1793 - New York City's first daily newspaper, the American Minerva, is established by Noah Webster. *1824 - Patriot forces led by General Antonio José de Sucre defeat a Royalist army in the Battle of Ayacucho, putting an end to the Peruvian War of Independence. *1835 - The Republic of Texas captures San Antonio. *1851 - The first YMCA in North America is established in Montreal. *1856 - The Iranian city of Bushehr surrenders to occupying British forces. *1861 - American Civil War: The Joint Committee on the Conduct of the War is established by the U.S. Congress. *1872 - In Louisiana, P. B. S. Pinchback becomes the first serving African-American governor of a U.S. state. *1875 - Massachusetts Rifle Association "America's Oldest Active Gun Club" is founded. *1888 - Statistician Herman Hollerith installs his computing device at the United States War Department. *1892 - The football clubs Newcastle East End and Newcastle West End merge to form Newcastle United F.C. *1897 - Activist Marguerite Durand founds the feminist daily newspaper, La Fronde in Paris. *1905 - In France, the law separating church and state is passed. *1917 - In Palestine, Allenby captures Jerusalem. *1922 - Gabriel Narutowicz is announced the first president of Poland. *1931 - The Constituent Cortes approves the constitution which establishes the Second Spanish Republic. *1937 - Second Sino-Japanese War: Battle of Nanjing - Japanese troops under the command of Lt. Gen. Asaka Yasuhiko launch an assault on the Chinese city of Nanjing. *1940 - World War II: Operation Compass - British and Indian troops under the command of Major-General Richard O'Connor attack Italian forces near Sidi Barrani in Egypt. *1941 - World War II: The Republic of China, Cuba, Guatemala, the Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea, and the Philippine Commonwealth, declare war on Germany and Japan. * 1941 - World War II: The 19th Bombardment Group attack Japanese ships off the coast of Vigan, Luzon. *1946 - The "Trials of War Criminals before the Nuremberg Military Tribunals" began with the "Doctors' Trial", prosecuting doctors alleged to be involved in human experimentation. *1950 - Harry Gold is sentenced to thirty years in jail for helping Klaus Fuchs pass information about the Manhattan Project to the Soviet Union. His testimony is later instrumental in the prosecution of Julius and Ethel Rosenberg. *1953 - Red Scare: General Electric announces that all communist employees will be discharged from the company *1958 - Red Scare: The John Birch Society founded in the United States. *1961 - The trial of Nazi Adolf Eichmann in Israel ends with him being found guilty of 15 criminal charges, including charges of crimes against humanity, crimes against the Jewish people and membership of an outlawed organization. * 1961 - Tanganyika becomes independent from Britain. .]] *1968 - NLS (a system for which hypertext and the computer mouse were developed) is publicly demonstrated for the first time in San Francisco. *1979 - The eradication of the smallpox virus is certified, making smallpox the first and to date only human disease driven to extinction. *1987 - Israeli-Palestinian conflict: The First Intifada begins in the Gaza Strip and West Bank *1990 - Lech Wałęsa becomes the first directly elected president of Poland. *2003 - A blast in the center of Moscow kills six people and wounds several more. *2006 - Moscow suffers its worst fire since 1977, killing 45 women in a drug addict rehabitational center. Births *1447 - Chenghua, Emperor of China (d. 1487) *1508 - Gemma Frisius, Dutch mathematician and cartographer (d. 1555) *1561 - Sir Edwin Sandys, British-born Virginian colonist (d. 1629) *1571 - Metius (Adriaan Adriaanszoon), Dutch mathematician and astronomer (d. 1635) *1579 - Martin de Porres, Peruvian saint (d. 1639) *1594 - Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden (d. 1632) *1608 - John Milton, English poet (d. 1674) *1610 - Baldassare Ferri, Italian castrato (d. 1680) *1652 - Augustus Quirinus Rivinus, German physician (d. 1723) *1667 - William Whiston, English mathematician (d. 1752) *1748 - Claude Louis Berthollet, French chemist (d. 1822) *1751 - Maria Luisa of Parma, queen of Charles IV of Spain (d. 1819) *1787 - John Dobson, British architect *1806 - Jean-Olivier Chénier, French Canadian physician and Patriote (d. 1838) *1837 - Émile Waldteufel, French composer (d. 1915) *1842 - Peter Kropotkin, Russian anarchist (d. 1921) *1847 - George Grossmith, English actor (d. 1912) *1850 - Emma Abbott, American soprano (d. 1891) *1868 - Fritz Haber, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1934) *1871 - Joe Kelley, American baseball player (d. 1943) *1876 - Berton Churchill, American actor (d. 1940) *1882 - Joaquín Turina, Spanish composer (d. 1949) *1883 - Nikolai Luzin, Russian mathematician (d. 1950) *1886 - Clarence Birdseye, American frozen food manufacturer (d. 1956) *1889 - Hannes Kolehmainen, Finnish Olympic gold medalist (d. 1966) *1891 - Maksim Bahdanovič, Belarusian poet (d. 1917) *1895 - Conchita Supervía, Spanish opera singer (d. 1936) *1897 - Hermione Gingold, British actress (d. 1987) *1898 - Emmett Kelly, American circus clown (d. 1979) *1899 - Jean de Brunhoff, French author (d. 1937) *1900 - Albert Weisbord, American labor organizer (d. 1977) *1901 - Carol Dempster, American actress (d. 1991) * 1901 - Ödön von Horváth, Hungarian-born writer (d. 1938) * 1901 - Jean Mermoz, French pilot (d. 1936) *1902 - Margaret Hamilton, American actress (d. 1985) *1905 - Dalton Trumbo, American writer (d. 1976) *1906 - Grace Murray Hopper, American computer pioneer (d. 1992) *1909 - Douglas Fairbanks, American actor (d. 2000) *1911 - Broderick Crawford, American actor (d. 1986) * 1911 - Ryūzō Sejima, Japanese educator (d. 2007) *1912 - Tip O'Neill, Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1994) *1914 - Frances Reid, American actress *1915 - Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, German-born soprano (d. 2006) *1916 - Kirk Douglas, American actor *1917 - James Rainwater, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) *1918 - Jerome Beatty Jr., American author *1919 - William Lipscomb, Nobel Prize laureate *1920 - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, President of the Italian Republic *1922 - Redd Foxx, American comedian (d. 1991) *1925 - Dina Merrill, American actress *1926 - Henry Way Kendall, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) * 1926 - Jan Křesadlo, Czech writer (d. 1995) *1927 - Pierre Henry, French composer *1928 - Dick Van Patten, American actor * 1928 - André Milhoux, Belgian racing driver *1929 - John Cassavetes, American actor and director (d. 1989) * 1929 - Bob Hawke, 23rd Prime Minister of Australia *1930 - Buck Henry, American actor *1931 - Ladislav Smoljak, Czech actor * 1931 - William Reynolds, American actor *1933 - Morton Downey Jr., American talk show host (d. 2001) *1934 - Dame Judi Dench, British actress * 1934 - Junior Wells, American musician (d. 1998) *1937 - Darwin Joston, American actor (d. 1998) *1938 - Deacon Jones, American football player * 1938 - David Houston, American country music singer (d. 1993) *1941 - Beau Bridges, American actor * 1941 - Dan Hicks, American musician *1942 - Billy Bremner, Scottish footballer (d. 1997) * 1942 - Dick Butkus, American football player *1943 - Pit Martin, National Hockey League player *1944 - Ki Longfellow, American novelist * 1944 - Neil Innes, British singerBonzo Dog Doo Dah Band * 1944 - Bob O'Connor, American politician *1945 - Matti Mäntylä, Finnish actor *1946 - Sonia Gandhi, Italian-born Indian politician *1947 - Tom Daschle, American politician * 1947 - Jaak Jõerüüt, Soviet-born Estonian politician *1948 - Dennis Dunaway, American musician *1949 - Tom Kite, American golfer *1950 - Joan Armatrading, West Indian-born British singer *1952 - Michael Dorn, American actor * 1952 - Liaqat Baloch, Pakistani politician *1953 - John Malkovich, American actor * 1953 - Monique Miller, French Canadian actress *1954 - Herman Finkers, Dutch comedian *1957 - Donny Osmond, American singer and actor *1958 - Rikk Agnew, American guitar player (The Adolescents) * 1958 - Nick Seymour, Australian bassist (Crowded House) *1960 - Juan Samuel, Dominican baseball player *1961 - David Anthony Higgins, American actor * 1961 - Joe Lando, American actor *1962 - Felicity Huffman, American actress *1963 - Masako *1964 - Paul Landers, German guitarist (Rammstein) *1965 - Joe Ausanio, American baseball player * 1965 - Vecepia Towery, American Survivor contestant *1966 - Kirsten Gillibrand, American politician * 1966 - Toby Huss, American actor *1967 - Joshua Bell, American violinist * 1967 - Gheorghe Popescu, Romanian footballer *1968 - Kurt Angle, American wrestler * 1968 - Brian Bell, American guitarist (Weezer) * 1968 - Dave Harold, English snooker player *1969 - Jakob Dylan, American singer (The Wallflowers) * 1969 - Bixente Lizarazu, French footballer * 1969 - Sebastian Spence, Canadian actor *1971 - Petr Nedved, National Hockey League player *1972 - Tre Cool, German-born American drummer (Green Day) * 1972 - Reiko Aylesworth, American actress * 1972 - Fabrice Santoro, Tahitian-born French tennis player *1974 - Canibus, American rapper *1975 - Dino Morea, Indian actor *1976 - Chris Booker, American baseball player *1977 - Saskia Garel, Canadian actress * 1977 - Imogen Heap, British singer and songwriter *1978 - Jesse Metcalfe, American actor *1979 - Olivia Lufkin, Japanese singer *1980 - Ryder Hesjedal, Canadian cyclist *1981 - Mardy Fish, American tennis player * 1981 - Diya Mirza, Indian actress *1982 - Tamilla Abassova, Russian cyclist *1983 - Dariusz Dudka, Polish footballer *1983 - Jermaine Beckford, English footballer *1990 - LaFee, German singer Deaths *1165 - King Malcolm IV of Scotland *1437 - Sigismund (b. 1368) *1544 - Teofilo Folengo, Italian poet (b. 1491) *1565 - Pope Pius IV (b. 1499) *1603 - William Watson, English conspirator (b. 1559) *1625 - Ubbo Emmius, Dutch historian and geographer (b. 1547) *1636 - Fabian Birkowski, Polish writer (b. 1566) *1641 - Anthony van Dyck, Flemish painter (b. 1599) *1669 - Pope Clement IX (b. 1600) *1674 - Edward Hyde, English statesman and historian (b. 1609) *1692 - William Mountfort, English actor and dramatist *1706 - King Peter II of Portugal (b. 1648) *1718 - Vincenzo Coronelli, Italian cartographer and encylopaedist (b. 1650) *1793 - Gabrielle de Polastron, French aristocrat (b. 1749) *1798 - Johann Reinhold Forster, German botanist (b. 1729) *1830 - Heinrich Christian Friedrich Schumacher, Danish surgeon, botanist and professor of anatomy (b. 1757) *1854 - Almeida Garrett, Portuguese writer (b. 1799) *1858 - Robert Baldwin, Canadian politician (b. 1804) *1887 - Mahmadu Lamine, Senegalese marabout and military leader *1894 - Pafnuty Chebyshev, Russian mathematician (b. 1821) *1916 - Natsume Sōseki, Japanese novelist (b. 1867) *1930 - Andrew "Rube" Foster, American baseball player and founder of the Negro National League (b. 1879) *1937 - Nils Gustaf Dalén, Swedish physicist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1869) *1941 - Dmitry Merezhkovsky, Russian writer and philosopher (b. 1865) *1955 - Hermann Weyl, German mathematician (b. 1885) *1964 - Dame Edith Sitwell, British poet and critic (b. 1887) *1965 - Branch Rickey, American baseball commissioner (b. 1884) *1970 - Sir Feroz Khan Noon, Prime Minister of Pakistan *1971 - Ralph Bunche, American diplomat and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1904) * 1971 - Sergey Konenkov, Russian sculptor (b. 1874) *1972 - Louella Parsons, American gossip columnist (b. 1881) *1975 - William A. Wellman, American movie director (b. 1896) *1979 - Fulton J. Sheen, American archbishop and television preacher (Life is Worth Living) (b. 1895) *1981 - Daniel Faulkner, Philadelphia police officer (b. 1955) *1982 - Leon Jaworski, Watergate scandal special prosecutor (b. 1905) *1984 - Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley, British drummer (Hanoi Rocks) (b. 1960) *1990 - Mike Mazurki, Ukrainian-born professional wrestler and actor (b. 1907) *1992 - Vincent Gardenia, American stage, film and television actor (b. 1922) *1993 - Danny Blanchflower, Northern Irish footballer and football manager (b. 1926) *1995 - Toni Cade Bambara, American author (b. 1939) * 1996 - Patty Donahue, American singer (The Waitresses) (b. 1956) *1996 - Mary Leakey, British archeologist and anthropologist (b. 1913) * 1996 - Alain Poher, French politician (b. 1909) *1998 - Shaughnessy Cohen, Canadian politician (b. 1948) * 1998 - Archie Moore, American boxer and World Light-Heavyweight Champion (b. 1913) *2001 - Michael Carver, British Lord Field Marshall and Baron and strong speaker against the Trident program. *2002 - Mary Hansen, Australian guitarist and singer (Stereolab) (b. 1966) * 2002 - Stan Rice, American painter, educator, and poet (b. 1942) *2003 - Paul Simon, U.S. Senator from Illinois (b. 1928) *2004 - David Brudnoy, American radio personality (b. 1940) * 2004 - Lea De Mae, Czech actress (b. 1976) *2005 - György Sándor, Hungarian pianist (b. 1912) * 2005 - Robert Sheckley, American author (b. 1928) Holidays and observances * Calendar of saints: ** Saint Leocadia; Saint Juan Diego Cuauhtlatoatzin : optional memorial ** Peter Fourier, founder of the Congregation of Notre Dame * Peru: Army Day * Sweden: Anna's Day. Recognizes everyone named Anna, and marks the day to start the preparation process of the lutefisk to be consumed on Christmas Eve. * Tanzania - Independence Day (of Tanganika from Britain, 1961) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:December